Hidden Love
by Britney Louise
Summary: Chad and Sonny are starting to think about each other more and more....could it be hidden love coming out? Chad/Sonny and a little of Hayden/Sonny/Tawni. Please review :
1. Thinking About Her

**Hidden Love**

It was just a normal day in the life of Chad Dylan Cooper. He was picking on The Randoms as usual. And they attempted to fight back, but lost to his awesome Chad-Dylan powers. He smirked as they yelled behind him while he walked away.

_I wonder where Sonny is? _ He thought. But then shook his head. _Wait, why do I care?_ He walked to his lunch table with a lobster on his plate. One of his co-stars was talking to him, but he isn't listening. He talked over the top of her.

"I think we should go get OUR LOGANBERRIES and make SMOOTHIES!" he said loud enough so the So Random cast would here him. That would make them jelous.

"Did you here that jerk?" he hears Nico say. Three heads nod in sync.

"Actually, no. I was kinda zoning out, ya know?" Grady said. "That happens a lot when I'm nervous." Chad rolls his eyes.

"What could you possibly be nervous about?" Zora snaps.

"Well, I made this bet with someone over at Mackenzie Falls that I could burp better than him. But as I watch him practice I don't think I can do this!" _What a moron._

"I said we have LOGANBERRIES!" Chad says loudly again. Hopefully Grady is smart enough to understand that.

"Ohhhh! They have Loganberries." He says to Nico.

"Man, I know that!" Nico replies and hits Grady in the face. _Wow._

"They always have the better stuff." Zora complains. Then Tawni walks in, fluffing her hair. Chad used to like her, but then realized he's too good for her. That thought made him smile.

"Look at him, fixing his hair, and smiling to himself. He thinks he's better than everyone." Nico said with distaste.

Chad waved and said, "That's because I am better than everyone else. Psh, duh!"_ I mean really, come on? Look at me._

Chad finished his lobster, and as he threw it in the trash, he thought:

_I remember when Sonny made the lobster talk. Huh. Wonder where she is?_

And then quickly shoved the thought away. He didn't care about Sonny. They were enemies.

A few hours later, Chad was needed on set, to film a scene where his brother shoves him down a water fall.

"No, I really think that _I_ should shove _him." _he was saying. He wasn't going to get his hair wet! It would totally ruin his look!

"Look Chad! We pay you to act, which means do what the script says! Now go get ready." The director said angrily

"I can always quit." Chad threatens_. _

_They would never let me do that. They need me. _

"Fine, then quit. Better yet, your fired!" the director said.

"Aw, come on man, you don't mean that. You can't throw away ALL this." He says while circling his face.

"Oh yes I can. I'm tired of your attitude Chad Dylan Cooper! Pull your act together or you're done!" then the dressing room door slammed. But Chad wasn't worried. They wouldn't fire him. He was the main character.


	2. The Confrontation

**I couldn't think of another guy so I picked Hayden. James was just to much a jerk for me...:P Please read and review. **

**Sonny's POV**

"Thanks for the ride." said Hayden.

"No Problem." Sonny replied. Hayden had needed to get to the airport to go meet his mom, but his car had broken down. Sonny had seen this and drove him.

"I'll be back on Friday. I'll call you when I figure out what time my flight comes in."

"Alright." Then Hayden leaned in slowly to Sonny's face.

"Yep! See you then!" she said nervously and then quickly rolled up the window. Ever since things hadn't worked out with him and Tawni, he had been trying to kiss her.

_Hayden isn't even that cute. His eyes don't sparkle like Chad's do…_ And Sonny was startled as she started thinking about Chad.

"I'll turn some music on, that will get my mind off this." She said aloud, to get the thought of Chad away.

"I think I'm falling for youuu!" the song on the radio said.

_Ya know what? Music is a bad idea!_ Sonny thought, and quickly punched the radio off. She didn't like Chad, he was a jerk.

_A cute jerk….NO! He's Chad, and I DON'T like Chad!_

The rest of the ride home she thought about what sketches they would do on the show, but her thoughts always found a way to linger back to Chad. When he finally was off her mind, she arrived at the studio, just in time to see a certain someone standing by her parking place.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" a suspicious looking Chad said.

"I was dropping off someone at the airport….and really? You were worried about me?" Sonny said sweetly with a blush.

"Uh…of course I wasn't worried. Pssshhh. I just wanted to let you know that there are loganberries at The Falls, and you can't have them!" he informed her while his eyes looked around nervously. _Typical Chad._

"Look, I don't care about your berries. Hayden needed a ride and--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hayden? Why were you with Hayden?" he said very quickly, with his eyes darting around again. _What is his problem?_

"He just needed a ride to the airport…..why do you care?" Sonny asked.

"I don't care. I was just wondering." He replied, stuttering over his words.

"Then why did you even ask? Are you jealous?" Sonny said teasingly.

Then Chad blushed a deep red. _He's so cute when he blushes…wait, no he isn't…I don't like him!_

"Oh course not….I gotta go." Then he turned and walked away.

_I wonder what that was all about?_


	3. Close One Cooper

**I don't know where this story is going...so please review to give me some ideas. This chapter starts out with Chad acting on his show.**

**Chad's POV**

"My water will never be in your hands!" Chad says. His character was the best.

"I will be in charge of the company. Nothing will stop me!" Mackenzie's brother, Devon says back.

"What are you going to do?" asks Chad's character. This was the dreaded waterfall scene. Then Devon got a devious look in his eyes, and charged him.

"CUT!" screams Chad. He started petting his hair. "It's ok baby, I saved you!"

"Chad! What is it this time?" the director yelled.

"I already told you, I will NOT get my hair wet." _It looks too perfect. _He smirked to himself.

"I'm not afraid to fire you." The director threatens, AGAIN. _They won't fire me….will they? I better say something, just in case._

"And what would you tell the viewers, huh? You aren't going to find a better Chad to replace Chad." Of course this was true, and the director sighed.

"Last chance Cooper. Devon, change of plans…" he said as he walked off. Chad walked over to his dressing room right as Sonny was walking down the hallway. _Wow she's cute….I mean, not cute….weird…yeah, weird._

"Chad." She says, and keeps walking.

"Sonny." Chad sneers back. _I love it when she does that….I wonder where she's going? _He peered around the corner at Sonny. She was talking to Tawni. More like lecturing Tawni. He scooted closer.

"I'm not dating Hayden!" she was saying.

"Then why were you in the car with him?" Tawni whined back.

"Because he needed a ride to the airport." Sonny said back.

"More like a date!" Tawni said, and then stomped her foot and started crying.

"He doesn't like you Tawni!" Sonny told her.

"!" Tawni cried. Sonny looked around helplessly. _I should probably help her. But she looks so cute when she's helpless….wait, what? No she doesn't. I DON'T like Sonny._

"Tawni, please. I-"

"Need a little help?" Chad steps in to say.

"I'm not in the mood Chad." She snaps.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tawni says. _What a baby…_ Chad starts to walk away.

"Wait, Chad, please." Sonny begs. _She's so adorable._

"Yes Sonny?" Chad asks.

"Please explain to her that I'm not dating Hayden." She says.

"How do I know you're not?" he says, kind of messing with her, kind of serious. But she didn't know he was serious.

"Chad, Really?"

"Yes, really." He didn't like that stupid new guy Hayden, ever since he had met him in Sonny's house when he was supposedly 'Dating Tawni'.

"WHY DOES HAYDEN LIKE YOU SO MUCH!!??!!?" Tawni whines. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT APPEALING!!"

"He doesn't like me and-HEY! I am so appealing!" Sonny pouts. _I love it when she pouts._

"I think Sonny's appealing." Chad blurts out. _Oh crap. _Tawni and Sonny suddenly freeze and stare at Chad. "I mean, to other guys. Not me. Psshh." And he rolls his eyes, hoping they bought it. He noticed Sonny was blushing.

"Well this is awkward." Tawni says.

"No. Girl, you heard Chad, he was joking." Sonny said in her denial voice. _Phew Cooper. That was a close one._

"I got to go to stage." Chad says, and then walks off.

**Please read and review :)**


	4. The Truth, Or So She Thought

Hayden's POV

"Flight 34 is will be boarding in 20 minutes." the intercom said. _I better call Sonny._His heart leaped at the statement. He REALLY liked her. But every time he tried to kiss her, she'd lean away. _It's because she doesn't want to hurt Tawni. Obviously. I have to let Tawni know it's officially over, and then Sonny can see my feelings for her. ____He smiled to himself, and then______dialed Sonny's number. _

___**Sonny's POV**_

"MOOOOOOOOO!" rang the phone. _Who could that be? Maybe it's Chad! _Ever since he had said she's appealing, Sonny had been more on edge around him. _But Chad doesn't like me…he said I was appealing to OTHER guys. _And she was disappointed. It didn't matter anyway, because it wasn't him.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Sonny. It's me, Hayden!" a very energetic voice on the phone said. _Oh great. It's Hayden. _

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I board my flight in 20 minutes. Can you pick me up?" he said with hope in his voice.

"Uh, look Hayden, I'd love to but…it's a little short notice. Can you get someone else to do it? Like…" She looked around desperately to see someone else. Then she saw a blonde haired girl walking towards her. "Like…Tawni! You like Tawni don't you?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! _

"Well…she's ok. I was just hoping that you'd be the one I see first." He said quietly. _Doesn't he understand I don't like him like that?_

"Aw, that's sweet Hayden. But I can't make it." Sonny told him.

"What's so sweet? Are you talking to Hayden!?" said a worried sounding voice behind her. _Oh no, not now. _She turned around to see Chad standing behind her. His gorgeous blue eyes were sparkling with suspicion. _He has the prettiest eyes…_and then she shook her head. _Snap out of it Monroe! _

"Uh, um, Hayden, yeah he needs a ride." Sonny told Chad, while still looking at his glaring eyes.

"Sonny, I know I need a ride. Who are you talking too?" Hayden said on the phone, with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I'll give him a ride!" Chad said quickly, almost snapping at Sonny. _What is his problem?_

"Who is that!? Is that Chad?" Hayden asked again.

"Hayden, Chad can give you a ride. He'll be there in at 3:00 to get you."

"No wait! Sonny!" And then she hung up.

**Chad's POV**

_Did I just make a date with Hayden? It happened so fast, my feelings just overwhelmed me. _

"What was that all about Cooper?" Sonny asked him, crossing her arms. _Wow, she actually looks angry._

"I just wanted to help out." He says. And then looks away from her face.

"Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper help people?" she asked him, with a look of suspicion. _Man, this girl wants to know EVERYTHING! What do I say?_

"I always help people I care about." He said, once again, blurting out his feelings. _Crap, how am I going to gloss over this one? _He looked up to see a bright red blush across Sonny's beautiful face. That made him blush too. _Crap, Crap, Crap! What do I say now?_

"You-You-care about me, Chad?" she said really sweetly.

"I mean, um, care about, um, Hayden. Yeah, because he's in trouble and he's my friend." He lied quickly.

"You can't stand Hayden." Sonny pointed out. Her temperature was flaring up again. _Why am I such a jerk to her? God, Cooper, just admit you like her. I like Sonny. There, that wasn't so hard. Except the fact that now I'm blushing like crazy. _

"Well? Are you going to say something?" Sonny was waiting. Chad looked up into her eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"I-I-do hate him. I just am going to be nice for…for my fans." He lied, AGAIN. _Dang it! Why is it so hard for me to speak the truth! But this is the truth…I need to change to keep my job…you know, in case they actually do fire me, even though that's a rare chance._

"Your fans? They aren't even going to know." Sonny pointed out. "Stop lying Chad. Tell me the truth." She demanded. _She's so cute when she's mad…._

*sigh* "Look Sonny…" _Am I really going to tell the truth? For once? _"I…I.." But then he decided no at the last second. At least, not the deepest truth. "I was almost fired by my director because I refused to do something in the script. So I'm trying to show him I'm a good person." _There. That was convincing. Wasn't it?_

"Oh, Chad why didn't you just say that? Of course I'll let you get Hayden. I'm not going to sit around and watch you get fired." Sonny said caringly. _God. Why does she have to be so sweet? Maybe if she wasn't I wouldn't like her so much. _But it still made his heart thump when she said she wanted to help him.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks I guess. Oh, and you are such a drama queen." He said. _Why do I always have to do that!?!? I say something sweet, and then ruin it! _

"Thanks for ruining the moment. I thought you were actually opening up to me." Sonny snaps, and then stomps off.

_I'm such a jerk._

**Please, Please, Please Review! I need ideas, and need to know what you thought! A kiss may be coming up very soon!**


	5. The Secret Is Out

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny stomps down the hallway into her dressing room.

"Why does Chad have to be such a jerk!?!? Whenever we have a moment he always ruins it and it makes me so freaking mad!!!!!" she yells into the room.

"Well that sound like a personal problem." Tawni says and then applies some lipstick on her lips.

"He never feels bad about it either. He always has that stupid smirk on his face!" she says hysterically. She was almost in tears. _What is wrong with me? This never bothered me this much before…_

"I think someone wants Chad to like her." Tawni says.

"What? Girl, no. Of course not." Sonny says in a high voice. _Urgh stupid denial voice. But I don't care if Chad likes me. Because I don't like him like that. Do I?_

"That sounds like someone's denial voice." Tawni says a little too bubbly.

"Why do you care about me and Chad, anyway?" Sonny suddenly wonders.

"Because, if you like Chad, that means Hayden is ALLLL mine!" she squeals with happiness.

"Oh, Tawni about that…I talked to Hayden on the phone earlier." She says hesitantly.

"Why. Were. You. Talking. To. Him." She grunts angrily.

"He needed a ride, but Chad's getting him. Anyway, he kind of said that he doesn't like you very much…." She said very slowly, trying to let her down gently.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tawni wails out. _Why did I have to say that?_

"Look I'm sorry! He just doesn't like you! The good news is that I don't like HIM!" Sonny tries desperately to calm her down.

"It's not fair!!!!" she cries again. _Come on Sonny, think. What will stop her from crying? _She looks around the room, and spots a thin tube of lip balm. _AH HA!_

"Oh Tawni! Look what I've got." She coons. Tawni's head shoots straight up.

"Cocoa Moco Cocoa!" she says, like a turkey gobbling. Then she grabs it and runs out of the room.

_Thank God. _Sonny plops down on the couch and sulks. _Why am I so upset by Chad? I don't care about him. Even if he does have gorgeous eyes, and a perfectly sculpted face….._and then suddenly she's in tears. _Why doesn't he like me? I do like him. I have to admit it to myself. I, Sonny, like Chad Dylan Cooper-_and then a knock on the door interrupts her thoughts.

"Can I come in?" it was the voice Sonny least wanted to hear right now. Chad Dylan Coopers.

"No."

"Please Sonny? I'm sorry about what I said….I don't understand why it upset you so much." he calls.

"How can you not understand?" she yells.

"I just don't. I'm a guy. And guys don't understand the way girls think." He explains. _Obviously not. _

"Just go away. It's not even really what you said. I just….need to think about some stuff." She tells him. _Calling me a drama queen isn't what upset me. It's that he doesn't like me. That he said he doesn't care about me. That's what made me so mad._

"Sonny I...are you crying?" he asks quietly.

*sniff* "No. I'm fine. Just go away."

"Sonny…I didn't mean to make you cry. Please open the door." Something about the concern in his voice convinced Sonny to open it.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny opened the door, and her eyes were bright red. She was trying to wipe away the tears, but he could tell she had been crying. _Oh my god, what did I say that was so bad?_

"What?" she snaps.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. They stayed like that for a wile, giving Chad time to think. _She is really upset. I feel so bad.....and I never feel bad about anyone. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her. She's the one person that I dont' like to upset, but then I just go and do that will I learn. I....I think I love her. _The thought startled him so much that he stepped back from her. He needed to figure out what he had done.

"I'm not trying to make you mad, I just don't know what I said. Was it that I called you a drama queen? Because I didn't mean that. I really didn't mean that at all." _I don't even think it's that bad an insult…that's why I said it. That way it wouldn't upset her like this.....I don't understand._

"No Chad. That's not it. Can you really not figure it out?" she weeps.

"No don't cry more! Please! Stop it Sonny!" he was begging her now. He looked straight into her eyes. _God, she was pretty, even when she was crying. _"What's wrong?" he said, with real, true concern. _I can't stand to see her cry, even if she doesn't like me back. I still lover her....why does she have to be so perfect?_

"When you said that…that you didn't care about me….it really hurt Chad." She said looking directly back into his eyes. That shocked him. He didn't think she would care, that he didn't care. _What is she saying? Does she like me? Don't get your hopes up Chad. Don't get your hopes up. _But still,his heart was beating faster and faster.

"I, um, I do care about you Sonny. I just said that to….uh...to...." and he stops. _Should I tell her? Is this the right time?_

"To what, Chad?" she said, and was looking at him expectantly. She was still crying. _This is defiantly the right time. It's probably the only chance I'll get to say it._

"To hide the fact that I love you." He whispers to her, and then slowly leaned in to kiss her. And she kissed him back.

**I love this chapeter! It's my favorite! It's kind of over dramatic, but oh well. At least they kissed. Please review :)**


	6. Caught in the Act

**Sonny's POV**

_I'm kissing Chad. I have to stop. But I don't want to…_It was still a shock. And it wasn't just any kiss. It was a perfect, real, passionate kiss. They way their lips molded together, the way he held her so gently. It was amazing. But all too soon, Chad pulled away.

"I, uh, um, I…" he stammered, and then walked away. Just like that. He tells me he loves me, and then runs away. Typical. But still, that kiss was amazing. He loved her. _Chad Dylan Cooper loves me._ She thought, and shivered with pleasure. _But do I love him back? He is so perfect at times, but then he ruins it by being an ego-centric jerk. I think that-_

"MOOOO!" her phone rigs, interrupting her thoughts. _Ugh, I'm not in the mood to talk. _She looks down at her caller ID. It's Hayden. _Oh crap! I never got him from the airport!_

"Uh, hello?" she says into the phone.

"Is Chad there?" Hayden asks.

"Chad? Why do you mention Chad?" Sonny says nervously. _How'd he know Chad was with me?!?!_

"Because it's been 3 hours since my flight landed, and he isn't here to get me." Hayden says angrily. _Oh, yeah, Chad's getting him. I knew that._ "It's so typical of him. He's an idiot."

"Hey, don't call him an idiot. We both forgot." Sonny defends.

"Since when do you like Chad so much? You never defend him." Hayden says, sounding a little hurt.

"Psh, I don't like Chad." Sonny says in a high pitched voice. _God I hate having a denial voice. I hope he doesn't see through it…I do like Chad, but he doesn't need to know that._

"Whatever. Just tell him to get over here." Hayden says bitterly, and then hangs up. _I think he may have seen through it…I've never heard him so angry at Chad before._ _Oh great, speaking of Chad, I get to go and find him. He probably doesn't want to see me right now, considering he ran off. _She walks out into the hallway, only to run right into Nico.

"Hey Kissy." Nico says casually.

"Hey Nico….wait, what?" Sonny says, with dread in her voice. _How does he know?_

"All I said was, 'hey sonny'." He says, looking at Sonny like she's crazy.

"Oh, um, ok." Sonny mumbles.

"You're so paranoid sometimes." Nico says, and then walks off. _Pull it together Sonny! Nobody saw you and Chad's kiss. _

"I saw you and Chad kiss!" Zora comes over to say.

"Huh?!?" Sonny asks.

"I was in the vents, and I looked down, and saw you locking lips with that Mackenzie Falls making, blonde headed, egotistical actor!" Zora exclaims excitedly.

"I uh, I um…" Sonny stutterd. _What am I supposed to say to that? She can't tell anyone else, or I might die. _"Zora, please don't say anything!" she begs.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" she says.

"Oh, thank you so—"Sonny starts to say, but then Zora cuts her off.

"But only if you promise to buy 20 boxes of Blossom Scout cookies! MUHAHAHA!" Zora yells. _That devious little twerp…whatever. _

"Fine." She says. "Put down my order of 20 boxes of whatever type of cookies you want."

"YES! MUHAHAHA!" she yells, and then runs into the cafeteria. _I've got to find Chad. _

She walks down the hallway, and to Mr. Condor's office, but he isn't there. Then she goes to the cafeteria. Tawni is sitting at a table with Grady, talking about something that is probably very stupid. But Chad is nowhere to be seen. Then she walks into the Mackenzie falls set, where first sees Zora, and then Chad. Kissing someone. And that someone is Portlyn.

Chad was kissing Portlyn.


	7. Another Mistake

**Sorry I havn't written in a while, my lap top crashed, so I had to get it fixed. **

**This Chapter is going on at the same time as the last Chapter, this is just what Chad was doing while Sonny was looking for him. And I changed a little bit in the end of the last Chapter, but it's just where Zora goes to. You'll see when you read it. Enjoy :)**

**Chad's POV**

_I kissed Sonny. _Chad thought, as he made his way to the cafeteria. He had just left her standing in her doorway, but he didn't know what else to do. _Why did I do that? We aren't supposed to be together, we are on different shows. If anyone finds out about this, I'll be mortified! _

"Chad!" someone yells behind him. "What were you doing?" _Oh crap. Someone knows!!_

"I wasn't kissing anyone. What are you talking about?!?!" he replies nervously, clearing his throat. _Why'd I say that? She didn't say I was kissing anyone! Why am I so paranoid!?_

"You said you were going to meet me for lunch. And who is kissing what now?" Portlyn says. _Phew. She looks confused…_

"Oh, yeah, well, I had to go see Sonny for something." He says, hoping she didn't suspect anything.

"Oh ok, but your needed on set in half an hour." She says, and then bounces away. _Oh god I though she had seen us kissing. That was close. _Then he walks into the cafeteria, looking first to see if Sonny was in there. She wasn't, so he went in. _How can I face her after that? I'm not supposed to love her. _He walks over to get a rack of lamb, and then sits down at a table by himself. As soon as he was taking his first bite, Zora stomps in, causing him to jump and drop his piece of lamb.

"You made me drop my lamb!" he whines at her.

"Well you better hand it over, unless you want your secret to be told!" she threatens.

"What? I don't have a secret, what secret?" he says, his voice cracking on the last word. _Stupid high voice!_

"Come here you!" she yells, and then yanks him by the arm out into the hallway right by the Mackenzie Fall's set.

"Whoa! Hey, hey!" he says, and she pauses to look at him. "Watch the hair." He says quietly, then pops his collar. "So what's up?" he asks, very nervously.

"You big baby. I saw you and Sonny kissing in the doorway!" she announces. _WHAT!? SHE SAW?! Lie Cooper, lie!_

"Psh, I wasn't kissing Sonny." He lies, shaking his head. _Hopefully she'll buy that._

"Then what brown-haired beauty were you kissing?" she questions suspiciously.

"Um, uh, that was, uh…" _think Cooper think! _Just then Portlyn walks by, and he grabs her arm. "It was Portlyn!" he says quickly, and then before he knows what he's doing, he's kissing her. _What am I doing?_

"Chad! What are you doing!" a familiar voice yells. He looks over and see's Sonny standing in front of them, with a look of hurt on her face. Chad drops Portlyn.

"I was just, uh, I was—"

"How could you do this!?" she sobs, and then runs off.

"Sonny, wait!" he yells after her, but she's gone.

"Well that was interesting!" Zora declares.

_What have I done?_


	8. Realization

**Portlyn's POV**

_I never expected this. I mean, I've liked Chad for a while, but I never would have thought he would kiss me. I've seen the way he looks at Sonny, it's like she's a goddess or something. _Portlyn was kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. It had happened so quickly, he had just grabbed her and started kissing. _This is a dream come true. Chad is—_and then suddenly his hands let go of her back and she fell to the ground.

"Hey!" she squeals, but Chad isn't looking at her, he's busy admiring his stupid Goddess.

"Chad! What are you doing!?" Sonny yells. She has tears in her eyes. _That's right, you go ahead and cry. Chad loves me, not you! _Portlyn thinks with a smirk on her face.

"I was just, uh, I was—"

"How could you do this!?" the so random girl sobs, and the she runs off, crying like the baby she is. _Now if only Zora would leave, Chad and I could get back to business! _

"Sonny, wait!" Chad yells, but Sonny's already gone.

"Well that was interesting!" Zora says, and then she's gone too.

"Good, we're alone. Now where were we?" Portlyn asks seductively, and then grabs Chad's chin. But to her surprise, Chad pulls away.

"What are you doing!?" he asks her, with a look of disgust on his face.

"What do you mean what am I doing? You kissed me first! So let's get back to it!" she states, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I only kissed you to cover for me and Sonny! And now look what I've done!" he says angrily, and then stomps away. _He used me!?!?_

"You come back here Chad!!!" she screams, but he just keeps walking. _Oh, Sonny's gonna pay. I'm the right person for Chad!_

**Sonny's POV**

_I should have never let myself fall for him. I knew we weren't right for each other! Why'd I have to kiss him! WHY!?! _Sonny was stomping to her car, with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was gonna go, she just knew she had to get away. _I never want to see him again. He tells me he loves me and then goes off to kiss another girl! I should have never trusted him. NEVER!_ She starts her car. _And Portlyn of all people! Why her? He's never shown interest in her before! _As she pulls out of the studio parking lot, she looks into her rear view mirror, just in time so see Chad running out the door.

"Sonny! Wait! I can explain!" he yells desperately, but Sonny's already gone. _Goodbye Chad. _She thinks, and then starts crying again.

"Moooooo!" her phone rings, breaking the silence of her car. It's Hayden. _I never got him from the airport!_

"Hello?" she says meekly.

"Hey? Don't 'hey' me! Where the hell are you!?!?" he yells in the phone.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." She says, and then breaks down crying again. "I've been busy; I ran into some problems, I'll be at the airport in a few minuets." She sobs into the phone.

"Whoa, Sonny, did I make you cry? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's not you. It's Chad." She says, snapping on his name. "It's just, he, GOD!" she says, trying to find the right words to explain.

"It's alright, you can explain to me in the car. Bye Sonny, just hold on, we'll talk in a little bit." Hayden says soothingly, and then hangs up. _I can't do this to Hayden. This isn't his problem, and he'll probably kill Chad. But that's what I want! Chad is a freaking cheater jerk that needs to learn a lesson!_

As Sonny pulls up to the airport, Hayden runs up to the car, puts his bags in the back, and gets in.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, and starts bawling. She didn't care if it was Hayden; she had to let it out.

"It's just, Chad, he, he just, I…" she trys to stammer out, but can't between all the tears. _Why can't I stop crying? It was just one stupid kiss. And it was Chad. I deserve someone better, someone who cares about me. _

"Hey, let me drive. I'll take you home. It's gonna be okay." Hayden says softly, and they switch seats. They just drive in silence for a little bit. Hayden puts one hand on Sonny's leg, and starts rubbing it comfortingly. And then suddenly it hits her. _I need someone like Hayden._

* * *

**Don't worry, this is a Channy story, I just decided to write and see where the story would go. And this is where it took me. Nice hook at the end, huh? :P **


	9. Rampage

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was sick for about 3 weeks, then got better, and now I am up to my neck in makeup work. So I don't have much time for stories, but I'll try to make time. Enjoy **

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny looks up at Hayden's face, completely astonished at what she had been too blind to see. Hayden was the perfect guy. He was handsome, cared about her, and was always there for her. And Sonny had a feeling he wouldn't kiss another girl if they had just kissed. Like Chad…Gosh, stop thinking about Cooper, focus on Hayden.

"You ok Sonny? You're staring at me…." Hayden asks self-consciously.

"Yeah, fine." I mumble, a smile breaking onto my face. I like Hayden. And he likes me. My smile grows bigger. I look over, and Hayden's looking at me funny.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing." I answer, still smiling my toothy grin.

"Ok…" he says, and then a smile breaks over his lovely features. He is pretty cute…

"Hey, um…I was wondering….do you want to go somewhere and talk? I mean, um, not a date or anything, just, uh, like—

"A date would be great." I interrupt, surprising myself. It was like I couldn't control myself…suddenly words flew out my mouth.

"Really?" he asked a hopeful look on his face.

"Yep. And talking would be great. What did you have in mind?" I say casually. I was enjoying this. I had almost completely forgotten about…Chad….stupid Chad…..no, forget it. He's behind you now. Think Hayden.

"Oh, well, uh, it's a surprise. But you'll love it." He says, still stunned I had said yes. Usually I would just blow him off, but something had changed. Maybe it's the fact that I had just had my heart broken….by Chad….maybe he didn't mean to kiss her….maybe… no, no! FORGET HIM!

"Um, are you sure you're up for it? You keep smiling then frowning, smiling then frowning. We can go straight to the studio if you want." Hayden says to me, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I say back. He looks at me again, looking worried. "I'm serious, I'm fine."

"Just let me know if you want to go home or something, ok?"

"Yeah yeah, it'll be fine." I reply. _Fine. Fine. Good! Good! _My mind echoes. Chad…..maybe Portlyn kissed him first……I remember the painful look in his piercing blue eyes when he saw me… he looked so hurt…..NO! CHAD IS BEHIND YOU! FORGET HIM! THINK HAYDEN! HAYDEN HAYDEN HAYDEN!!!!

"Whoa, Sonny, why are you crying again?" Hayden asks quickly. I hadn't even realized I was.

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. I'm pulling onto this street, we need to talk." He says, and pulls onto a small dirt road. The car slows to a stop, and he turns to look at me.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." He says.

"I-I-don't know if I should." I stammer, looking down. Maybe I don't want anyone to know, and want it to be a secret. I don't want people knowing I kissed freaking Chad. Chad…why'd I fall for him, of all people?

"Come on Sonny, you can trust me." Hayden whispers, pulling my face up so I'm looking into his eyes. Oh wow….his eyes are beautiful. They're the deepest brown I've ever seen. As he looks at me, I realize I can trust him. I just know. He wasn't like Chad, with all the lies and cruelty. He was a genuine good guy.

"Well, um, you know Chad?" I start out. I decided to start all the way from the beginning.

"Yes. I know Chad." He says, with his teeth gritted. Apparently, he wasn't a fan.

"Yeah, um, well, we kinda kissed, and then—"

"WHAT!?!?! You kissed _Chad Dylan Cooper_?!?!" he screamed, and it seemed like acid came out as he said each name. I really didn't like that….but I should. I hate Chad too. I should hate to even think about him. I DO! I hate Chad…don't I? "WHY!?!"

"Um, I guess I like him. Or I did. Not anymore. Anyway, after he kissed me, he left."

"Like, he left the studio's, or left the room?" Hayden asks, wanting to get every little detail. He looked almost crazy….

"The room. Then I went to go find him, and he was, uh, he was…um…huh…"

"He was what? What was he doing?!?!" Hayden asked eagerly.

"Kissing Portlyn." I said, and then broke down again. I was SOBBING. Why was I _still _crying over him? He was just Chad; he wasn't that big a deal. Well, to himself he was, but to me, no. Oh god, why do I love his freaking ego?

"WHAT?!? That bastard! I'm going to kick his ass!!" Hayden yells, starting the car. He backs off the road at full speed, and starts zooming down the road.

"NO! HAYDEN! STOP!" I scream, but he doesn't slow down at all. I watch as the gage goes from 60 mph, to 70 mph, then 80, and then gets all the way up to 96. This was way out of hand!

"Look, I don't want you to kick his ass! I just want to talk!" I plead. I don't want Chad hurt! Why don't I!?! He kissed another girl!!!! How can I still like him!?!? Oh, I just have to stop this!

"Sonny, he hurt you! I'm not letting him get away with this!!" he yells back. He looks completely psycho. It scared me a little. No, a lot.

"Can you at least slow down?" I ask, trying to yell over the roar of the engine.

"No." he simply states, and we keep going. His grip on the steering wheel was crushing, and he had the most dangerous look in his eyes I had ever seen. Chad was going to freaking die.

**Hayden's freaky, isn't he? I didn't plan on this….but I followed my instincts at let my writing go where it wanted. :P**


	10. Portlyn's Problem

**This chapter is pretty boring, until the end. It's more about how Portlyn feels about Chad, so that's to be expected. But whatever.**

**Chad's POV**

I sulk back inside of Condor Studios, thinking about Sonny. I really hurt her, and that's the last thing I wanted to do to her. I was just trying to cover for us, so nobody would know we had...._kissed_.....and I thought she would like that. But I should have made up some other lie....now Sonny hates me and Portlyn is all over me. Ugh. I never liked Portlyn....at all....I open the door to my dressing room, and go in without turning on the lights. I walk over to the couch, and collapse on it. I sit there for hours, just thinking about Sonny. A couple people knocked on my door saying it was time to film, but I just ignore them. They eventually go away. Every time I close my eyes I see the haunting pain in Sonny's chocolate brown eyes....and the tears streaming down her face...I had to fix this. But how? She'd never believe me....maybe if I could get her on my own, and turn on some of the Chad-charm....no, no, that never works on her.....I'll just have to try and find her. I grab my keys off the counter, and leave my dressing room. I walk quickly through the halls, hoping no one will see me and ask me where I'm going. But no luck, I run straight into Portlyn. Oh great.

"Heeeyyy Chaddy!" she squeals, and puts her arms around my neck.

"Er, hey, Portlyn." I say back, trying to keep my voice casual.

"So, what do you want to do later?" she asks. She starts twisting her hair around her finger. "Maybe you could come over and we can play." she says, winking at me, then trying to kiss me again.

"No Portlyn!" I shout, and push her away. She looks confused.

"I don't understand...." she mumbles, looking down.

"I like you, but just as a friend." I tell her gently. I don't even like her as a friend, but I had to be nice. I don't know why, usually I'm a jerk to everyone, but ever since Sonny arrived here, I've slowly changed.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?!?" she asks angerly. She looked pissed.

"I was trying to cover for, er, someone." I say, almost giving me and Sonny away. Hopefully Portlyn was dumb enough not to realize why Sonny had gotten upset earlier.

"You mean The Goddess." she says, distaste in her tone.

"Who?" I wonder. I don't know any goddesses....well, Sonny comes pretty close....I smile to myself.

"You know exactly who." she replies, glaring at me with her arms crossed. I just give her a quizical look. I really don't know....because Portlyn wouldn't ever call Sonny a Goddess, she hates Sonny.

"SONNY YOU DUMB ASS!" she screams. "YOU LOVE HER! YOU WORSHIP HER! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yells at my face, never breaking contact with my eyes. She was fuming.

"Oh...pfft....psh...I...uh...I don't like Sonny...pfft...." I stammer, knowing my cover was blown. But it's worth a try....

"Yes, you do! I saw the way you two looked at each other after you kissed me! Something happend between you two, and I wanna know what it is!" she says, with a hint of annoyance. She still wasn't calm, and I was kinda scared of her.

"Um, uh..." come on, change the subject or something....I know! "Uh, earlier you said it wasn't fair I loved her....why do you think that?" I ask quickly. That should work....

"Oh, nothing. Answer my question first!" she says, looking away quickly. I see a dark pink blush forming around her cheeks.

"I think someone's jelous." I mock. At least I was delaying my answer. She still doesn't answer. "Come on Port, tell me the truth." I say, slowly walking towards her, giving her the "Chad" look. I was turning on the charm. So far it had worked on everyone, but Sonny had only fallen for it once. So it was worth a shot. Her gaze slowly meets mine.

"Uh, I, uh..." she stutters, entranced by me. I have the power. I smirk to myself, and slowly raise her hands up to my chest. She was looking at me with a stupid googly expression. I was having deja vu...this was just like when I had Sonny drooling over me after the "Peace Picnic".

_**Sonny: **__"We were trying to make peace. '_

_**Chad:**__ "Please, you were trying to trap us."_

_**Sonny**__: "Trap you? Pfft, please. You obviously been watching your show too much. You know, not everything is cut-throat and gossipy. Sometimes people do things because they are trying to be nice."_

_**Chad:**__ "Do they Sonny?" The lights go down. "Do they really? Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together. Way sweet. But the bad blood bewteen our two shows has run to deep for two long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad. And even the best of intentions." Chad moves closer and grabs Sonny's hand. "Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so." _

_**Sonny: **__"Oh Chad Dylan-"_

_**Chad**__: "Shhhhh...the time for talking is over. I must go." Chad starts to move away. "So run, run back to your show. Put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed." Chad leaves the room. _

Sonny was cute even then....Chad remembers the first time he saw her. It was before they had ever talked. He hadn't realized she was a new So Random member. To him it was just a random hot girl. He had seen her walking from her car into the studio, and totally checked her out. Later on when she was in the lunch lady outfit, he recognized her face, and tried to see if his charm would work on her. It totally did, for about 10 min. After he stole her yogurt, and she talked to the other cast members, apperantly she decided not to like him. On the inside that hurt, because he had actually wanted to get to know her, but he didn't show it. He just acted like she was another So Random member, and treated her like he treated Tawni. Or at least he had tried. He slowly grew to like her more and more, and eventually he coulnd't be mean all the time. So he would have his sweet moments, then remember he was supposed to hate her, and ruin it. It was a hidden love, that he could never adimt. Until today. Something snaps Chad out of his thoughts, and he comes back to reality. He was still holding Portlyn's hands, and she was looking at him all googly eyed. Suddenly it didn't feel right to be doing this with Portlyn, his memory of charming Sonny like this was too strong. He drops her hands and looks down.

"Chad?" Portlyn asks, still staring at him.

"Gosh, look Portlyn, I have to go find Sonny." he says, and starts to walk away. Portlyn follows him down the hallway and outside to the front of the studio.

"AH-HA! So it is Sonny!" she squeals, delighted with finding the answer. This girl was never giving up.

"FINE! YES! I LIKE SONNY!" he yells in exasperation. "Now would you stop bothering me!?"

"No, I want to know why she was upset."

"Why do you care about Sonny? I thought you hated her." I ask her suddenly.

"I, uh, don't. I just think that you might need some help from a girl's perspective. I can probably give you some advice." she shrugs.

"Oh, well, um, ok I guess." I agree. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"So, what happend?" Port asks, eagerness in her eyes. I still didn't understand what excited her so much.

"Please don't get mad, or tell ANYONE." I explain, sternly. She nods. "Okay." I say, taking a deep breath.

"Chad, you can trust me." Port says, and sits down on a bench out front. She pats next to her and I decide to sit too.

"Yeah. Well, I should probably start with out arguement." I start off. "See, I kinda got upset cause' I heard Sonny talking to Hayden on the phone and-"

"You mean jelous?" Portlyn interupts. Stupid Portlyn, having to point out my feelings!

"Fine. I got jelous because I heard Sonny talking to Hayden on the phone. Happy?"

"Yep." Portyln replies smiling. Whatever.

"Anyway....." and then I proceed to tell her about the fight, all the way up to the drama queen part.

"Well, I think she got what she deserved." Portlyn snaps.

"Port! What the hell? I thought you were going to help me fix it!" I say in disbelief.

"I'm just commenting what I think."

"Well, I'm just telling you I think you shouldn't help any more." I tell her, and start to walk away. What was her problem?

"Fine, i'll just listen. No comments, just me and you." she says, and then blushes. "I mean, you talking to me."

"Whatever, just keep quiet. So, I go to Sonny's dressing room to see if she's ok, and she's crying." Then I tell her about the kiss.

"You kissed her? YOU KISSED HER? BUT YOU KISSED ME!" Portlyn screams in outrage.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that! And I told you to be quiet." I say, trying to calm her down. Once again, I start the story. I tell Portlyn about covering the kiss by kissing her, and how Sonny drove off. Then it got real quiet. Portlyn started to speak.

"So you used me." she whispers so quiet I can barely hear her. She looks up, and I see a single tear run down her face.

"Oh, god Port, don't cry! I've already made Sonny cry twice today!" I say franticly, trying to get her to stop. What upset her? Did it bother her that much?

"I'm sorry, I just misunderstood something." she says, and gets up from the bench.

"Look, don't leave. I really need you help." I beg.

"I don't want to help you. I don't want to help Sonny. I HATE Sonny!" she screams, and starts to walk away.

"Oh." I was shocked. I had never seen Portlyn this upset. God, this day had way too much crying involved. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you..."

"No! You won't!" she sobs.

"I really will! Port-"

"You don't understand! You CAN'T make it up to me! You CAN'T!" she sobs, and collapses on the front steps, completely hysterical. What was wrong with me? I'd hurt Sonny and caused her to run off, and now I'm making Portlyn hysterical. This just wasn't my day.

"Port, I don't understand. I don't understand anything anymore. You, Sonny, I don't know what to do!" I explain, and sit on the steps next to her.

"Chad, can you really not see it? Can you not see the problem? Me and Sonny aren't seperate problems. We're one big one!" she trys desperatly to explain.

"But you aren't crying over her...."

"NO! I'M CRYING OVER YOU!" she screams, and buries her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. I still don't get it, but I know that she needs help right now. She tried to help me, so now I have to be there for her. I wrap my arms around her, and she cries into my shoulder. My shirt is getting soaked with her tears, but she needs it. The problem is, I need Sonny. God, when will this day end? This should be Sonny in my arms, not Portlyn. They just sit in silence, both in tears, for a long time. Before long a red mustang comes speeding in to the parking lot, and swervs into a space. The noise causing both Chad and Portlyn to look up at the car. It was Sonny's. The engine rolls to a stop, and Chad tenses, trying to be ready for whatever she yells at him. But it wasn't Sonny that emerged from the driver's seat, it was Hayden. He gets out of the car and points at Chad.

"GET READY TO DIE YOU JACKASS!" the boy screams, and charges at Chad.

Oh shit.

**Hehe, intense right? Review, favorite, and other stuff.**


	11. The Main Event

**This is a little bit over the top....but I hope you like it **

**Sonny's POV**

Hayden still hadn't slowed down the car at all. I can see Condor Studios coming up on the right. Hayden cuts a really fas turn into the parking lot, leaving a trail of dust. Hayden is fuming. I didn't want this to happen. I look out my window and see Portlyn in Chad's arms. I changed my mind. I want this to happen. Chad's head perks up as he recognizes my car, but I don't get out. Hayden steps out first.

"GET READY TO DIE YOU JACKASS!" I hear Hayden yell, and watch him charge at Chad. I don't like this. I thought I would, but I don't want Chad hurt. Even if he doesn't love me....I still love him. I watch Hayden get closer and closer, almost like it's in slow motion. Chad raises his arms and pushes Portlyn behind him. Of course, protect the one you love. A tear rolls down my face. Hayden is now at the bench, and throws the first punch at Chad. Suprisingly, Chad dodges the blow. Hayden growls and trys to hit him again, and this time it works. Chad takes a blow straight to the stomach, and gasps as the breath is knocked out of him. Portlyn is screaming for them to stop.

"I stop!?!?!" Hayden screams at her. "YOU STOP KISSING CHAD!" he yells, and shoves her down. I gasp. Hayden can't hit a girl! Chad stands up behind Hayden, and puts him in a head lock.

"Where's Sonny?!" I hear him scream, and my heart beat speeds up. He's worried about me.

"None of your buisness you bastard!" Hayden yells back, and knocks Chad's knees out from under him. Hayden and Chad topple over, but Chad ends up under Hayden.

"Get off me!" he yells, and Hayden does.

"Oh god." Chad moans, rubbing his arms where Hayden had landed on it. Shit! I hope his arm isn't broken!

"That's right, cry like a fucking baby." Hayden smirks, and stomps on Chad's stomach.

"AHHH!" I hear Chad gasp. Hayden starts to kick Chad, then climbs over him, and starts to hit Chad's face.

"NO!" I scream, but no one hears me. Hayden couldn't mess up Chad's gorgeous face, no matter how hurt I was. I have to stop this. I open my door, and run over to the fight.

"STOP HAYDEN! STOP!" I squeal, seeing Chad's blood on the ground. Hayden had pinned him and was hitting Chad's face over and over.

"Sonny?" I faintly hear Chad ask.

"Yes it's me. Hayden stop it! It's ok!" I yell desperatly. Portlyn is still screaming too.

"NO! It's not!" Hayden replies, pausing for a second. My eyes get huge as I see Chad's face. He has three bloody gashes. One along the right corner of his mouth, and two on his cheek. His lip is also bleeding, and his eye is turning black. I look on Hayden's hand and realize the cuts came from his silver ring. "How come you like him, even after he cheated on you? HUH? WHY CAN'T YOU LIKE ME!!?!" Hayden screams, and hit Chad again.

"THIS IS WHY!" I scream.

"Well this is what I think of that!" Hayden screams, pulling out a pocket knife. OH SHIT.

"NO HAYDEN!" I say, trying to grab the knife, but I'm too late. He's already cutting a line down Chad's arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgahhhhhh!" Chad moans, his face contorted with pain. The gash runs from Chad's elbow to his wrists, and it's already bleeding.

"HAYDEN!" I scream, hysterical, and try to grab the knife. Hayden only pushes me away. "Portlyn, go get Mr. Condor!" I scream desperatly.

"He's not here!" Portlyn cries back, also hysterical.

"THEN GET MARSHALL! SOMEBODY!" I cry, with tears in my eyes. Hayden was taking aim at Chad's other arm. Portlyn nods, and runs inside.

"HAYDEN! STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'RE GETTING MARSHALL!" I scream again, and Hayden stops.

"No...I gotta get out of here!" Hayden yells, stabs Chad's stomach once, and drops the knife and runs. Chad was shaking violently, and his breating was sharp.

"Oh my God!" I yell. "SOMEBODY HELP! HELP!" I cry, to random people on the street. "STOP THAT GUY!" I scream again, pointing at Hayden. A big black man that was on the sidewalk runs after Hayden. Oh god, this was bad!

"Chad, Chad can you here me?" I ask meekly. No response. "CHAD PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I sob, and start to cry uncontrolably. His breathing is getting even shorter. I felt dizzy. I couldn't see through my tears. Faintly in the background I hear people gasping, and Marshall's voice, but I can't make any of it out.

"CALL AN AMBULENCE!" I hear someone scream, and then everything goes black.

**What do you think? I think it's a little too much, but what can ya do? haha I don't like to change my writing once it's done. I know it's short, but I thought it was a good place to end.**


	12. Wake Up

**Enjoy ;)**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny? Sonny, sweetie, are you awake?" someone asks me. I stir a little bit, and slowly open my eyes. I'm staring up into the face of my mom. Behind her is a plane white ceiling. I hear a faint beeping in the background.

"Mom?" I faintly whisper. My voice was hoarse. God my head hurt. It was throbbing like crazy.

"Yes honey, it's me." She answers with a smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Whe…where am I?" I ask curiously.

"You're in the hospital. Marshall found you passed out over Chad-"

"Chad! Oh my god mom, where is he? What happened to Hayden? Does everybody know? Is-" I stutter out questions, but my mom cuts me off.

"Sonny, Sonny, calm down. You'll make your head hurt worse." She silences me quickly. Where was Chad?

"Ok, I'll come down. But only once I've found out what happened." I say stubbornly. My mom looks annoyed, but I needed to know if he was ok!

"Well, uh, he's in, um, intensive care." She says quietly.

"WHAT!?! Is he going to be alright? Is he gonna live??!" I ask franticly. He had to be okay, he just had to!

"We aren't…quite….sure yet. But the doctors are working on him constantly. He's been in a coma for 3 days." She tells me gently.

"3 days!?! Has he even blinked? Anything?" I ask. I need to know! I can't let him die!

"Well, he mumbles sometimes. Most of the time he says your name." my mom informs me, with a hint of a smile. My heart speeds up, and the beeping gets louder.

"Whoa, honey, whoa. Calm down." She exclaims.

"Sorry…" I mumble, feeling myself start to blush. "But he really asked for me?"

"That's what I heard." My mom replies. Wow…but Chad didn't like me. He liked Portlyn…didn't he? This was all so confusing.

"When can I see him?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. The doctor is saying no visitors except for family right now."

"But Chad doesn't have any family. I mean, he does, but his mom is dead and his dad lives in Atlanta." I say, puzzled. He had told me that once before, during once of his "nice" moments. But then he ruined it. Of course.

"I know, but that's the rules. Even if he isn't getting any visitors."

"But he's asking for me!" I object quickly. He wanted me!

"I can try to convince the doctors, but I don't know if I can influence them." My mom replies. "Now try and get some more rest." Then she kisses me on the forehead and walks out. How can I rest? Chad could be dying right now! DYING! The heart monitor starts to beep franticly again, so I force myself to stop thinking about him. Eventually I fall asleep.

**Chad's POV**

"_Chad? Chad can you hear me? CHAD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

"Sonny….Sonny….I won't…." I mumble to her, but she can't hear me. She's still looking at me with those tear-filled eyes, desperately calling my name. Why can't she hear me? Everything looks fuzzy….it's like a dream…."SONNY! I'M HERE!" I scream, but it just sounds like an echo. Maybe this was a dream….or maybe I was dead. Yeah, that's it. This is my own personal hell, which I deserve. I died, and my price was seeing Sonny's hurt face constantly….God was a cruel, cruel person. It's not me I'm worried about, it's Sonny. How will she take this? Her face looms up in front of me again. It's like a DVD stuck on replay.

"_Chad? Chad can you hear me? CHAD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

"But I'm not leaving you….I don't want to….Sonny…." I mumble again, and she still can't hear me.

"_Chad? Wake up…I can hear you…Mr. Cooper?" _a mysterious voice says. That wasn't Sonny…it was a man….what was a man's voice doing coming out of Sonny? I feel my brow crinkle with confusion.

"Sonny?" I ask.

"_No, this is Dr. Martin. Wake up Chad." _The voice says again.What the hell was going on? Aren't I dead?

"Where …..Where is……Sonny…" I sigh. This was taking all my energy.

"_Wake up. Just open your eyes." The voice replies. "I promise you'll see Sonny." _That was all I needed. I slowly attempt to open my eyes. All I can manage at first are a couple of blinks. Through them I see a blurry tan face and a bright white light. Then I shut them again. Where was I?

"Chad, please." I hear the man beg again, this time clearly. This wasn't a dream…who did this guy say he was again? I couldn't remember.

"I…need….Sonny…" I stutter out, and then stop talking. Just saying that was a huge effort. I had a terrible pain in my stomach. "Ah…it…hurts…." I mumble. Why were they pushing on my stomach? "Stop!" I gasp. My stomach stung profusely.

"Chad? Are you alright? What hurts?" the panicked voice asks. I was in too much pain to respond. All I could say was one thing.

"Gah….Sonny…" I moan. The pain was excruciating. It was starting in my arm now.

"Mr. Cooper, just stay like this. Don't go back to sleep." He instructs me, and I try to listen. "Nurse, go find Sonny Monroe." He tells someone else. Nurse…why was there a nurse….I must be in a hospital or something…Oh god…more pain…

"Ow…ah…" I cry out. I try to lift my arms to hold my stomach, but they feel like lead. I can't lift anything.

"Chad, what hurts?" the man asks once again.

"Ah…stom..ach…" I gasp out, taking short breaths. What was happening to me?

"Ok, your stomach. It's alright. We'll get Sonny." He informs me. When will this pain go away? I can't remember what had happened…I just know Sonny was crying….

"Dr. Martin, Sonny Monroe is here." A woman says, and I hear a set of footsteps come towards me.

"Chad?!?!" a beautiful voice asks franticly. "Chad can you hear me?" it was a voice I knew all too well.

"Sonny?" I whisper. I could barely manage that.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" she asks, and I can hear in her voice she's about to cry.

"It…hurts…gah…" I moan. She could make the pain go away. Or at least dull it. I need to see her smile.

"I'm so sorry Chad. This is my entire fault…" she trails off, and her voice breaks. I think she's crying.

"No, uh, Sonny….ah…don't…." I try to talk, but my voice falters as another throb of pain comes through.

"Don't try to talk. Chad, I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have told Hayden anything, it was so stupid. "She sobs. Hayden! That's what had happened. He had hurt me. Suddenly flashes of images of his fist coming down to hit me came through my mind. It made new fresh waves of pain come through. I grimaced. Sonny was still crying. I couldn't let her go through this pain, I had to let her know I was ok. It takes almost all my energy, but I finally open my eyes. It's barely more than a squint, but I can still see her gorgeous brown hair cascading down her face. My heart melts. And it's followed by more pain.

"Chad, your eyes are open!" she exclaims, smiling at me. It wasn't her usual smile. It seemed forced. Her eyes were clouded with pain.

"Sonny….ah….it's not….your….gah….fault…" I manage to choke out, my eyelids becoming very heavy. My stomach still stung, but my Son-shine was dulling it a little.

"But it is, I-"

"Shush…don't…." I whisper, somehow finding the strength to raise my hand to her lips. But a shockwave of stinging pain runs down my arm, causing my to grunt in agony. "Ahhhh!" I moan, and my arm falls.

"Chad, what's wrong!?!" Sonny yells. I wanted to tell her nothing, but my strength was drained. I could feel myself becoming more and more unconscious and her voice sounded more like an echo. "Chad, wake up! Wake up!" I hear her cry. I manage to say one more thing.

"The…cd….my…car…." I choke out, and a huge wave of pain comes over me like a wave. I gasp loudly, and then pass out.

**What do you think he meant at the end? Review please **


	13. The Song

**So, here's the next Chapter. The song in this chapter is "What You Mean To Me" by Sterling Knight. It's from Star Struck. Hope you like this chapter (:**

**Sonny's POV**

"The…cd…my…car…" Chad whispers to me, then he grimaces, and his body seems to relax.

"Chad? Chad!?!" I yell wildly. "Chad, wake up!" I yell again. Tears start to flood my eyes again. "Chad…please…" I whisper. He still doesn't answer. He's still breathing, but it's very labored.

"Sonny, I think you need to go now." Dr. Martin tells me.

"No! I have to know he's ok! He can't leave me!" I scream. I sounded crazy.

"He's still breathing. I'll let you know how he's doing in a little bit." The man says, and grabs my arm to lead me out of the room. I take one more lingering look at Chad's face. It was beautiful, even with all the scratches and the black eyes. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Ok." I agree quietly, and make my way out of the room.

"You don't have to stay here any longer. Find your mom and you may leave." Dr. Martin says, and then walks away. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with Chad. I'm still staring through the doorway to his room until the nurse shuts the door. What did Chad mean by 'the cd my car"? Did he want me to go see his car? But then what did the cd part mean? I need an Advil. I walk down the hallway until I get to my room. My mom is sitting on the bed reading a book. She hears me come in, and sets it down.

"How's Chad?" she asks, coming over and putting a hand on my arm.

"He's uh…" I start off, taking a deep breath. "He's still asleep. He woke up for a couple seconds when I came in, and told me something about his car." I explain.

"His car?" my mom asks, puzzled. "He's still a conceited jerk-"

"Mom, no he's not!" I scream in protest.

"I'm sorry honey. What were his exact words?"

"He said, 'the…cd…my…car', and then passed out." I say, doing my best impression. My mom's eyes soften.

"He was trying to tell you something. I just don't know what it is." My mom replies, deep in thought.

"I know he was. I'm trying to figure it out too." I answer, and dig my head into my mom's shoulder. I cry more.

"Aw, sweetie, it's all going to be alright." My mom tells me comfortingly. I gulp.

"But what if it isn't?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Don't worry. Lay down, try and rest." My mom replies, and let's go of me.

"Oh, that reminds me, the doctor said we can leave." I inform her.

"Do you want to?"

"I want to leave, but I don't want to leave Chad." I explain.

"How about this? We go home, and let everyone know your okay, and then visit Chad tomorrow?" my mom suggests.

"Ok. That's probably best." I agree.

"I'll go tell the doctor's" she says, and walks out the door. I sit down in a chair by the window. What was Chad trying to tell me? Maybe he wants me to drive his car? But that makes no sense. Uh, maybe he wants me to bring him his cd? But then why did he say car. The cd may be in the car….but if he's unconscious, how will he listen to it? Hmmm….maybe it's something for me, in his car. But Chad is conceited, why would he give me a cd? Actually, I take that back. Chad isn't conceited. When he was fighting with Hayden, he asked where I was. That is something a conceited jerk wouldn't do. I guess I'll just check his car for a cd. I'll bring it to him and see if he wants it. I stand up, and go to find my mom. I pass by Chad's room, and hear two doctors talking about him inside. I've never been a fan of eavesdropping, but I needed to know what was going on with Chad. The voices were muffled through the door, but I manage to hear them.

"…bad injury. He may need surgery." I catch one saying.

"Do you think he has a chance of living?" another one asks.

"Not very likely. The gash in his stomach is really deep. Just listen to his breathing. And his heart is working twice as hard to pump." One answers. My stomach feels like it's turning inside out. I feel really dizzy, and have to catch the wall to keep from falling. Chad not living? No. That couldn't happen. I'm about to be sick. I see a trash can in the room across from me, and run in. I throw up in the trash can, and am glad the room is empty. Chad couldn't die. He had to make it, for me. I don't know what I'll do without the person I love walking the Earth. I crawl into the corner of the empty room into the fetal position. I start to rock back and forth, crying silently. I have to see Chad awake, at least one more time. He has to know I love him. Even if he doesn't love me back…I get up from the floor, and walk down the hall way. Chad's door is still shut, so I go downstairs to the lobby. If Chad wanted a cd, I was going to get it for him. I arrive downstairs, and see my mom at the checkout desk.

"Sonny Monroe is checking out." I hear her tell the receptionist.

"Alright, just sign here please." A lady answers, handing my mom a pen with flowers on it. I watch my mom sign, and she turns to me. Her face drops and concern covers her features.

"Sonny, are you sure you're felling good? You look like you've seen a ghost." My mom asks. No, but I'll know one soon.

"I'm fine. I need to go to Chad's car." I explain.

"Well, where is it?" my mom asks me.

"It's at Condor Studios." I reply. With a sick twist in my stomach, I realize that the last time I was there was when Chad was stabbed. Chad was _stabbed. _By Hayden…Hayden!

"Mom, what happened to Hayden?" I ask quickly. My mom's face grows hard.

"The bastard was put in Juvy." My mom says.

"Mom!" I squeal in surprise. She never cussed!

"Sorry, but anyone who hurts my daughter makes me angry!" she says with venom. I'm kinda scared…"So, ready to go?" she asks, suddenly bubbly with energy.

"Err…sure…" I trail off. We walk out to the parking lot, and drive to the studio.

* * *

We arrive at Condor Studio's about 45 min later. My mom parks the car, and I slowly open my door.

"Sonny!" I hear people shout in unison. I look up in surprise to see at least 10 people standing in the studio doorway of the studio with cake and balloons.

"Aw, you guys!" I exclaim, and run over to hug everyone. Nico and Grady are in front.

"We were all worried about you." Grady explains. "Even Tawni."

"Aw, really Tawni?" I ask excitedly.

"No… I was just worried about what it would do to the show if you were gone!" she explains, and then applies more lip gloss. I roll my eyes. I had almost forgotten why I was here.

"Oh! Where's Chad's car?" I ask quickly. Everyone goes silent. Portlyn steps forward.

"Where's Chad?" she asks, a hopeful look in her eyes. I bite my lip.

"Err; uh…he's still in the hospital…" I say, looking down.

"Oh." Portlyn says sadly, hanging her head down. I look at her and realize she's crying.

"Oh, Portlyn, don't cry. I want him to be okay too." I comfort her, and reach over to give her a hug. Everyone is silent as they watch us embrace. I realize I'm crying too. We sit there together until Grady speaks up.

"So who wants cake?!?" he asks excitedly. Nico hits him in the chest.

"Man, you don't go saying that to 2 crying girl!" he exclaims. I smile a little bit. I let go of Portlyn.

"It's ok Nico. You can have cake guys." I tell them, and then everyone goes back to talking. Portlyn looks up at me.

"Is he doing alright? Give me the truth, I can handle it." She says, taking a deep breath. I almost told her what I over-heard the doctor's saying, but decide against it.

"Well, when I saw him he was awake. But he fell back asleep right after I got there." I tell her, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Alright. Thanks. And, I'm sorry." Portlyn replies, and walks away.

"Wait!" I exclaim, but she keeps walking. What was she sorry for? Oh well, I had to find Chad's car. I walk around the parking lot until I see a nice navy convertible with the top up. I knew it was Chad's because of the license plate that said 'ChadCool". I smiled to myself. Stupid, amazing Chad. I pull on the handle, only to realize it's locked. Shit. What was I supposed to do? I know, I'll go look in his dressing room. I walk inside, and find his room. The door isn't locked, so I go on in. I had never been in here before. It smelled like Chad's cologne. I loved that smell. I take a couple deep breathes, and then turn on the lights. Now where would he keep his keys? I easily find them sitting on the counter. I pick them up, and walk back outside. I slowly approach his car, and hit the unlock button. I open the door, and slide into the nice, leathery seat. I open the compartment in between the front seats, and see a bunch of cds. Crap, which one was I supposed to get? I guess I'll look through all of them and choose one. I start to sift through them. His music collection was surprising. So far he had Taylor Swift, Kris Allen, and Nick Jonas and the Administration. I didn't expect him to like pop music for some reason. I keep looking through, and gasp. One is titled, 'Songs for Sonny" with a heart on it. No way. NO WAY. It couldn't be me, Sonny. It had to be a different Sonny. Right? Maybe I should listen to it and find out… I put the keys in the ignition, and pop the cd in. After a few second it registers the cd, and a beautiful voice starts to sing.

_I can't blame you for thinking that  
You never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you but nothing  
Ever made me feel so wrong I thought  
I was protecting you from everything that  
I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_

Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry I never  
Wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning we'll let  
The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah  
And every time I think of you I think of how  
You pushed me through and showed me  
How much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand I know  
I let you down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who  
I really am come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me yeah  
You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
When you say what no one else  
Will say you know exactly  
How to get to me you  
Know It's what I need  
It's what I need yeah

Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand (I hope you  
Understand) I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Oh my god. That was beautiful. Who was the singer? Was it Chad? No way, Chad can't sing…can he? Is this what he wanted me to do? In the hospital, was he trying to tell me to listen to this? It was worth it. I know how Chad feels about me. He loves me. Chad Dylan Cooper really loves me.

**Do you like it? (:**


	14. Friendship

**Not really an exciting chapter, but here ya go :)**

Sonny's POV

I have to get back to the hospital as soon as posssible. Just in case...well...in case of something that I don't want to think about. I have to let Chad know I heard his song and that I love him. I love Chad Dylan Cooper! I smiled hugely, and take the keys out of the car. I grab the cd, and run out to my mom.

"Mom!" I yell, and she turns around.

"What is it sweetie?" she asks, a plate of cake in her hand.

"We have to go see Chad!" I exclaim, and grab her hand. She resists.

"What?" I ask, brushing a peice of hair out of my face.

"We can't go right now honey. You need to hang out with your friends and-"

"No! I need to tell him something now!" I cry. The whole party is staring at us now.

"No you don't. Whatever it is can wait until morning."

"No it can't mom! He could die by then!" I scream, tears welling up in my eyes. I hear gasps all around the room. Then a cry of pain. I turn to see  
Portlyn in the corner drop her plate and start to sob.

"Oh, uh, no, he won't die, he's uh, fine." I stutter, trying to take back what I had just said.

"Chad! No! He's dying?" she's screaming, tears streaming down her beautiful face. What have I done?

"No..I...I...I don't know." I admit. I walk over slowly to Portlyn, and wrap an arm around her. I look at her screaming face, and realize why she was so upset.

"Portlyn..."I quietly whisper so no one else can hear. "Do you...love Chad?" I ask, and hold my breath. I really don't need competition right now.

"Yes." she whispers so softly I can barely hear. The she starts to sob again. My heart sinks. I knew that she liked Chad, but not that she LOVED him. I sigh.

"Do you want to go see him with me?" I ask. I don't want her to, but I think she needs it. She lifts her head up.

"Really?" she asks, a hopeful look on her face.

"Really." I say, forcing a fake smile. "I think he'd like it." I lie. It can't hurt to lie every once in a while.

"Ok.." she answers and gets up slowly. I help her, and we walk over by my mom.

"Mom. We need to go see Chad. NOW." I calmly explain, pleading to her with my eyes. She nods in understanding. We begin to walk away, but Nico grabs my arm.

"Why do you want to go see Chad so bad?" he demands. I tell my mom to wait with Portlyn in the car.

"Yeah Sonny, what happend with Hayden? We need to full story." Tawni agrees. I hesitate, and then decide to at least tell them part of the story. They dont' need to know about the whole 'Chad wrote me a song and loves me' thing.

"Well...uh...I...uh...I kinda kissed Chad...and then-"

"WHAT!" the whole So Random cast yells at once. Well, other than Zora. I flinch.

"Uh, yeah..." I mumble, feeling my face get hot.

"Why?" Tawni asks, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Cuz he kinda, sort of, said he likes me." I reply with a sheepish smile.

"Well no shit sherlock, everyone could see that." Zora tells me.

"What" I ask.

"It's been obvious for a while Chad has a crush on you. Why else would he always choose you to pick on?" Tawni answers.

"Oh...well...I never knew that..." I say, shocked. The whole cast rolls their eyes. I continue with my story. I proceed telling them about Chad kissing Portlyn, me running off with Hayden, and then the fight. Once I'm done they all have their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide.

"So yeah...that's what happend." I finish, shrugging. No one says anything. "Are you guys...ya know...awake?" I ask, waving a hand in front of all their faces.

"That...is...messed up." Nico finally says, and everyone snaps out of their dazes.

"I always knew you were in love with Chad." Tawni tells me.

"I don't love him." I respond, my heart aching with the lie. I totally love him. More than I could ever love anyone else.

"Of course you do, why else would you be carrying around a cd that says ' Songs for Sonny' with a heart with the words 'Chad and Sonny Forever' in it." Zora says, holding Chad's cd in her hands.

"What the hell, how'd you get that?" I exclaim angrily.

"She just took it right out of your hand, like 2 seconds ago." Grady answers.

"Oh...wow...I'm out of it." I say. They all nod their heads.

"So you do love Chad?" Nico asks, leaning in for an answer. I don't wanna tell them...I don't! What do I do?

"She doesn't love Chad, I do." Portlyn says, coming up behind me. "That's why I kissed him. I love Chad." she explains. I'm shocked. Portlyn just helped me. Portlyn never helps me.

"Really?" Tawni asks, looking suprised.

"Yes. I do. Now if you'll excuse us, me and Sonny have to go visit my Chaddy." she says, linking arms with me. I smile. I mouth a thanks at her. She winks in response.

"Ok, well, be careful Sonny." Nico says, and me and Portlyn walk to the car.

"Why did you save me back there?" I ask Portlyn.

"Your letting me go see Chad. It's the least I can do." she replies, looking at me like I'm the best person in the world. She must really love him. I smile.

"Thanks Portlyn." I tell her.

"Call me Port." she replies. We sit in the car holding hands, both wishing Chad will be alive when we get to the hospital.

**So now Sonny and Portlyn are friends, both liking the same guy. What will happen? Bumbumbum! Review plz :)**


	15. I Won't Leave You

**Sorry it's been so long since I've written! I've been really busy with school and cross country and all that shizz. So here ya go :)**

Sonny's POV

My heart feels like a roller coaster as I walk towards Chad's room. _Please be alive, please be alive! _I cross my fingers. Portlyn is beside me, fidgeting with her hair nervously. I step into the room, with my eyes closed. Portlyn gasps.

"What!" I exclaim nervously. My heart is beating so loud I swear the whole hospital can hear it.

"He looks so…broken." She says quietly, her voice wavering. I let out a sigh of relief. I thought the bed was empty or something. I slowly open my eyes. He really does look broken. His face is paler than when I saw him a couple hours ago. His cheekbones are hollow and his chest is barley rising when he breathes. I look over and see a tear run down Portlyn's cheek. I squeeze her hand. She looks over at me, taking a deep breath. We slowly walk towards his bed.

"Chad?" I ask tentatively, brushing his hair off his forehead. He flinches, and I quickly jerk my hand back.

"Be careful!" Portlyn whisper-yells at me, giving me a death glare.

"Sorry." I say, looking back down at Chad.

"Chad?" I ask again, this time a little louder. No response.

"Why won't he wake up?" Portlyn moans, starting to cry.

"He must have a lot of medicine in him. He's probably in a deep sleep." I reply.

"What if he's dead?" Portlyn exclaims, a crazed look in her eye.

"Calm down! He's ok! Listen. What do you hear?" I yell back. She goes quiet, and you can hear a beep from a machine.

"A beeping noise."

"Yes, and that beeping noise is his heart. He's alive. He's alive." I say, repeating the last part to reassure myself more than Portlyn. I watch her take a deep breath to calm herself.

"There you go." I say, soothingly. Why am I even comforting her? _She_ should be comforting _me_! I'm the one that Chad loves! I'm about to say something when Chad moans.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong!" Portlyn says, automatically freaking out. My heart speeds up.

"I don't know." I reply. He moans again, but it sounds like he's trying to say something.

"Chad? What is it?" I ask him, wanting to shake his body until he wakes up. But that probably wouldn't be good for his injuries.

"I think he's saying someone's name!" Portlyn exclaims. "That's it Chad, Portlyn's here. You want Portlyn?" she coos softly. I roll my eyes.

"S…so…sonny…" Chad moans, and my mouth breaks into a smile. I can't help but feel smug. Portlyn thought he was going to say her name. Ha. Hahaha.

"Sonny!" Portlyn exclaims in outrage. "It's always you!" she screams, turning to face me.

"I…I'm sorry." I stutter, my eyes huge. Didn't we already establish that Chad loves me? I thought we had come to an understanding?

"I hate you. I hate both of you." She says, her eyes locked on mine. Then she storms out of the room. I'm left sitting on the bed beside Chad, shocked. Didn't Portlyn just say she loves Chad? And now she hates him? Ugh, she makes my head hurt. I decide to just forget about her for now.

"Chad? Please wake up. Please." I say, gently shaking his body. Really gently. But it was enough. His gorgeous eyes slowly open, barley to a squint. But they're still open.

"Sonny?" he asks so quietly it's barley audible.

"Yeah, Chad, it's me." I say, looking down at him with a small smile.

"I missed you." He says, his voice hoarse.

"I missed you too." I reply. "I found something." I tell him softly.

"Is it the cd?" he asks.

"Yeah. It's right here." I say, holding it up for him to see. A huge smile breaks across his broken features. It was still beautiful even with all the bruises and scratches around it.

"Did you listen…?" he asks, coughing at the end.

"Yes." I whisper. "Chad…"

"Yeah?" he whispers back.

"I love you." I announce, blush appearing on my face.

"I..love you too." He answers, smiling. I slowly lean in and kiss him lightly. The beeping from his machine speeds up so suddenly I have to pull away.

"Chad, are you ok!" I exclaims, jumping off the bed and running to the machine.

"I'm fine." He mumbles, and then looks down. I see him blushing Suddenly the beeping slows back down. I smile as I realize what happened.

"When I kissed you your heart rate almost doubled." I say sheepishly, walking back over to his bed.

"You make me happy." He says simply, still blushing. Which makes me blush even more. I lean back in, and kiss him again. I hear his heart rate speed up, but keep going this time. I hear footsteps run in behind me, and expect it to be Portlyn. I whip my head around, only to see a doctor glaring at us.

"Yes?" I ask, irritated he had interrupted our kiss.

"Don't do that!" he exclaims, looking exasperated.

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Kiss him!" he replies.

"Why not?" I ask in confusion.

"Didn't you hear the beeping?" he asks.

"Yeah, so?" I ask, getting ticked off.

"Sonny, it's not good for my heart right now." Chad says behind me.

"Oh. Duh." I say, feeling stupid.

"Sorry doc, it's my fault. I'm just so gorgeous and tempting." Chad says, with his classic smirk on his face. I giggle. I'm so glad he can joke around. That's a good sign.

"Just watch it." The doctor says, rolling his eyes. Then he's gone.

I turn to Chad, and we both break out in laughter.

"Did you see his face?" I ask him.

"It's like he thought I was going to die!" Chad chuckles, and I abruptly stop laughing.

"What?" he asks, looking serious.

"Just…don't say that." I say, looking down.

"Hey." Chad says. "Hey! Sonny, look at me!" he exclaims, slowly lifting his hand to my chin.

"What?" I ask, looking at his eyes. They are glowing a bright blue that's so intense my impulse is to look away.

"I'm not going to die." He says, never breaking our gaze.

"How do you know?" I whisper quietly.

"Because I don't want to lose you." He replies back. My eyes begin to well up with tears.

"I love you Chad." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says back.

**That's the end of this chapter ;) Review plz **


	16. You Have To Get Over Me

**I know it has been a really really really long time since I've updated. But I promise to get better about that. I will finish this story! **

**Chad's POV**

I smile up at Sonny from my bed. She's so beautiful. It makes my heart happy to know that she loves me. I want to kiss her so bad, but I know the doctor said not to. I don't know why Sonny thinks I'm going to die. I'll never leave her. I can't lose her. I'm going to get through all this so we can be a normal couple. Official. I need to take her out on an actual date.

"I'm going to take you on a date once I'm out of this place." I announce. She smiles.

"Really?" she asks happily.

"Yeah." I reply, smiling. It stretched the cuts on my face, and stung a little bit, but I have to smile when Sonny is around. I guess I kind of winced though, because she suddenly looks concerned.

"You should get some more rest. I'll just go.." she says, starting to get up. But I stop her.

"No!" I exclaim, and she sits back down. "When you're around it makes me feel stronger. Plus, the doctor's gave me some pain killers." I say, blushing.

"Aw. I don't want to leave, I just thought you needed some sleep." She explains.

"I don't want you to leave either." I tell her.

"Then I won't." she shrugs, kissing my cheek. That's when Portlyn walks in. She has a hurt look on her face.

"Um, hi Portlyn." I say awkwardly.

"Hello Chad." She says coldly. I give Sonny a questioning look. She just shrugs.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I was checking to see if you were ok, but I see there's no need for me. You only want Sonny." She answers. She's trying to be intimidating, but I see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Port, I thought we had come to an understanding." Sonny says, sounding tired.

"No. We hadn't. And still haven't." she answers coldly.

"Portlyn, I think we need to talk." I say, and give Sonny a look. She nods in understanding.

"I'll be outside." Sonny says, and walks out of the room. Portlyn stays by the doorway.

"What is your problem?" I confront her. She walks over by my bed.

"You still don't know. Wow." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Listen Portlyn, I'm in the hospital. I almost died. I might be dying right now. I don't have time to think about this. Dammit, just tell me what you are thinking!" I say firmly. Her eyes widen with shock.

"Uh, ok. I, um, I kind of, um…" she trails off.

"Kind of what?" I ask, my voice sounding a little weaker from all this talking.

"Love you." She whispers, looking down. My heart sinks with understanding. She loves me. And I don't love her back. What am I going to do?

"Oh, Port. I..i'm sorry." I whisper, not knowing what to say. It's quiet for a few minuets.

"I know you don't love me back." She says awkwardly.

"I don't. I'm sorry. But…I don't." I reply. I see her begin to cry, and quickly think of something to add. "But there are other guys."

"Not like you!" she exclaims, looking desperately into my eyes. "There isn't anyone else like you."

"No, but there are better guys. Believe me, I would know. I'm not an all around good guy. I'm definitely not down to earth…" I say, attempting to list my flaws. It was hard. But I was trying! She just sniffles.

"Like who?" she asks quietly.

"This may sound crazy, but what about that guy from So Random? Nico. He likes you, right?" I suggest.

"But he's a Random. You said to never date Randoms." She says with a look of confusion.

"Um, I think that rule is broken now. Considering all that went down with me and Sonny." I reply.

"Oh." She says.

"And you may be surprised. I never thought I'd like Sonny, but look what happened. You should give Nico a chance." I tell her.

"Maybe." She says, still looking sad.

"Port, you have to get over me. I'm sorry, but you and me will never happen." I say, looking into her eyes. She nods.

"I know. Thanks for being nice about it Chad." She says, smiling sadly. She gets up and is about to walk out the door. Then she turns around. "I might just give Nico a chance." She says, smiling at me. I smile back. She walks out the door.

**That was a pretty boring chapter. But I had to have Portlyn and Chad have some kind of a talk about how she feels. Review please **


End file.
